A Letter to the Dark Lord
by Algol Pollux
Summary: OK, I know, I needs a better title. Yes, a cliffhanger, i will have the rest up ASAP. Only my 2ed fic, please don't flame for errors or having jk's people OOC.


A/N: OK, this is another long story. I know I haven't posted anything on "A Diary..." in a while, but that's because I have hit a dead-end. Again, (as if I hadn't said it enough) I need help on my other fanfic, so PLEASE e- me w/ any ideas, because I NEED HELP!   
  
  
Setting: Hogwarts, Harry's 5th year, In the school library, it is a Friday afternoon, after classes are out.  
  
  
A Letter to the Dark Lord  
  
Voldemort/Tom,  
  
I know who you are, or were. Many think you are the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but you are not. Your brother, my father, is dead, killed because it was found that he was related to you. He was a squib, I am not. This is not why I write to you. I wish to join you. I am at Hogwarts, a year ahead of Harry Potter. In my position I could be very useful to you. I would give myself up to your control second thought.  
Your ever willing servant and nephew,   
Scott Riddle   
  
  
  
"This is not me. How did I come up with this?" Scott muttered, looking at the letter he had just written. He was sitting at a table in the corner of the Hogwarts library, as far removed from the rest of the students as possible.  
  
Scott quickly stuffed the letter into his bag as Draco Malfoy walked into view.  
Scott stood up to face him. He was about a head taller than Draco.  
  
"What are you doing here? This is my table!" Draco demanded quietly, as not to draw the librarian's attention.  
"I am sitting where I what to sit," Scott replied calmly, starting to glare at Draco.  
  
"Well. . . this is my seat and I want it back!" At this point Draco, who was becoming a bit intimidated by this new fifth year, and was trying unsuccessfully to come up with a good comeback.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am Draco?"  
"N-No, and how do you know my name."  
"I'm in Slytherin. Who there doesn't know who you are?"  
  
"How come I've never seen you in the common room?"  
  
"Keep to the library or my dorm."  
  
"Never seen you at meals"  
  
"Eat last. You eat early."  
  
"No way to win," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
"I know, I'm sick of always winning."  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Scott."  
  
"Scott who?"  
  
"Riddle."  
  
"Scott Riddle?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There you go, driving me in circles!"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No way to win."  
  
"Yup," said Scott, still calm. "I'm sick of always winning"  
  
Draco sighed heavily as his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle walked up behind him.  
  
Scott looked at Crabbe, at Goyle, then back at Draco, his expression unchanged.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle's appearance apparently didn't have quite the effect Draco would have liked.  
  
Gathering his stuff Scott looked up at Draco. "I'm surprised your father hasn't told you who else has the last name Riddle, unless Tom never told anyone. Oh well, you can have your table back now."  
  
With that he started for his dorm, leaving the three to wonder who he was talking about.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In his dorm Scott was looking over the finished copy of his letter. He had edited a bit and then written it in his own blood, both to convince himself that this is really what he wants to do and to leave a better impression on his Uncle. Now, more convinced then ever that he really wanted to do this, he started out for the owlry.   
  
As soon as he started to cross the grounds a big thunderstorm hit and it started pouring. Scott didn't ever stop to pull his hood up, but just continued at the same pace until he came to the owlry. He went over to his large, black barn owl, Damion, and gave the letter to him.  
  
He took Damion on his arm outside and sent him off to deliver the letter. The storm got worse as Scott hurried back across the grounds.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soaked and tired Scott changed into dry robes and took an empty seat near the fire.  
  
Then, in comes Draco again, along with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco let out a deep, fake sigh.  
  
Scott looked up at him through wet bangs, "What now?"  
  
"In my seat"  
  
"Can't a guy dry off by the fire?"  
  
"Yea, but not in my seat."  
  
Scott got out of the chair and rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco, already annoyed at Scott, took this as an excuse to hit him, hard in the face.  
  
Scott just stood there, oblivious to the blow, glaring at Draco. Suddenly Draco was trapped in a full body-bind and overbalanced, falling flat on his face.  
  
Scott bent down and turned Draco over. Calmly, looking Draco straight in the eye, he said, "Don't piss me off," and walked up to his dorm.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scott came down to the common room on his way to dinner to find the door blocked by Draco. "Yes?"  
  
"You aren't going anywhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"How did you pull off the body bind without saying anything or using your wand?"  
  
Scott sighed, "A question for a question. OK, I have always been able to do stuff like that without a wand."  
  
Draco looked at him in disbelief. Scott just stood there calmly. A few minutes of silence passed.  
  
Draco charged Scott, firing the disarming charm at him, thinking Scott had palmed his wand. By sheer will power Scott stood in the exact same position, unaffected.  
  
Scott walked up to Draco, put his hand around Draco's neck, and backed him into the wall. He lifted Draco off the ground, holding him against the wall, so their faces were almost level. Scott pulled his free hand back, ready to punch Draco. Draco closed his eyes as Scott, putting all of his weight behind it, drove his fist into the wall just inches from Draco's ear. There was a sickening crack as Scott's hand broke straight down the middle, from his knuckles to his wrist.  
  
Scott dropped Draco, who fell hard into a heap on the floor. Scott's hand had turned a nasty, purplish color and was swelling badly. He glared at Draco for another minute, ignoring the pain. He then turned and left the common room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(Saturday)  
  
Scott was sneaking around the castle, testing an invisibility charm he had come up with. He was on his way up to the girl's bathroom that housed the entrance to Salazar's chamber.  
  
Who would hide the entrance to a secret chamber in a girl's bathroom? Scott thought to himself. He stopped and flattened himself against the wall as Peeves came down the hall. Scott's sneaker squeaked as he tried to move away from Peeves.   
  
Peeves stopped just inches away from Scott. "Who's there?" no answer. Peeves started floating away, facing the spot where Scott was.  
  
With Peeves gone Scott let out a sigh of relief and continued on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
(In the chamber of secrets)  
  
"What draws me here?" Scott wondered aloud as he took in the chamber around him. His gaze passed from the rotting corpse of the defeated Basilisk to the statue of the Hogwarts house founder, Salazar Slytherin. He stared at the statue of Slytherin for a while. "What draws me to this place? Your chamber of secrets. Speak to my mighty Slytherin" he hissed, not intending to receive an answer.  
  
He got a reply, but not from Slytherin. The voice was coming from within the shadows of the chamber its self. "It is in your blood," the voice hissed back.  
  
Scott was somehow comforted by this nameless voice rather than scared by it. It was if he knew the person talking, although the only other parciltongue he knew was Harry Potter. This was NOT Harry's voice. "Uncle?"  
  
  
W/N: End part 1. Aren't I cruel? I hate cliffhangers myself, but it is the best way to hang on to your audience. Who do you think it is? One of Voldemort's assassins? Voldemort himself? Mr. Malfoy (Draco's dad)? E- me ( @ newdarklord@cs.com )or review saying who you think it is.  
  
P.S.: The underlined words are spoken in parciltongue. 


End file.
